


nanal lover sotry!!!

by astrobxnz



Category: pisspeoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobxnz/pseuds/astrobxnz
Summary: Nana and Anal are besties and in love. STUPID aj is in the way of their relationship
Relationships: Ana/Anal
Kudos: 1





	nanal lover sotry!!!

Aj ( also known as 'Applejack Fucker' ) was a known criminal. He had kissed an AppleJack MLP bodypillow in front of 2 little baby children. Ana needed to stop him. She was a police officer and it was her duty to kill all evil people! Anal was Aj's next victim to kiss AppleJack MLP bodypillows infront of. Ana knew this already. Ana had contacted Anal but it would be tough. Especially because they were lovers in high school! Can Ana stop the evil AJ? continue reading to find out!


End file.
